Monster
by Lilah Whitlock
Summary: Jasper's POv, Chapter 14 of 'Drag Me To Hell'. Jasper's Hunt, based on the song of Skillet, 'Monster'.


Monster

**Summary:**

This is the extended version of Jasper's life during Bella's 'death' in 'Drag Me To Hell'.

Song 'Monster' by Skillet.

Enjoy.

_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

I was sitting by the window, thirsty as hell, my burning throat aching for the warm, thick liquid. I was waiting for Charlotte and Peter to leave, because I wasn't very fond of company during my hunting trips. It's not very...pleasent.

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage**_

_**And I can't control it**_

Since Bella's...death, I was spending my time staring through the window, loosing myself in the beauty of the mountains of Montana. You could say that, apart from my pain, I was kinda angry at Peter. I mean, couldn't he at least check at her during our conversation? But the rational part of my mind calmed the ratteling beast inside me, telling me that nobody could've predicted this.

But...

he has a goddamn gift! He can **_see_**the future! He should've known about this and could've prevented this! Why didn't he? Was he thinking again something about 'It should've been like this' or some similiar cryptic shit of his?

I growled, my demon chuckling lightly as my rage fed it.

_**It's scratching on the walls,**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

I growled again and stomped out of the house, not bothering if I'm alone. My thirst was growing rapidly, and I could feel my eyes blackening to complete, solid black as I made my way through the busy streets of the Montana nightlife. I heard the little demon in me purring and whispering to me to hurry, to feed, to kill. Although I was usually concentrated on the weak and criminals I had bloodlust for something..innocent.

_**Hiding under the bed**_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

I slowed down. _No! _I thought. _I won't return to that..that.._thing _I was with Maria. I don'w want to be a monster. _I shook my head, fighting against my beats.

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

I cringed as another wave of thirst runned through my already sore throat, evey swallowing of venom burning the sensible skin of my throat. Then I smelled it.

Blood.

_**My secret side I keep,**_

_**Hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**Cause if I let him out**_

_**He'll tear me up and break me down.**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

I couldn't keep it locked anymore. The cage rattled open and my beats came in, softly growilng at the innocent scent of blood. My eyes followed the young girls, walking behind them, until they finally turned around the corner, laughing the whole way. I came behind, hiding in the dark, looking around to watch for any witnesses. A creepy smile crept up my lips, my teeth bared, venom dripping from my mouth. I wiped it away, and came closer. One of the girls stopped and looked around. I hid quickly. The others stopped and asked her sometihing, concerned. Soon, all of the girls were standing watching around them frantically, searching for danger.

"Hello, ladies." I drawled out magically appering in front of them. All the girls giggled seductively as they eyed me up and down. My insides clenched at a pang of guilt washed over me. _is this considered cheating on Bella? _I thought. **She's dead, not among us. Why would she care? **The beats purred and a tiny bit of my mind agreed. There's no damage, right? I looked around again, looking for someone and as I found no one, I knocked the girls off, and attacked them, my beats enjoying in the bloodshed it caused.

_**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

After it finished draining the last girl and dumped the corpses in trash and burned it, I slowly came to my senses and looked at me in horror. My shirt was stained with blood, I could feel the liquid dripping from my chin. My probably ruby eyes widened and my nose scrunched up in disgust.

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

I sunk on my knees as I hid myself in a corner. I held my head in my hands and mourned over the new me and my beats. I looked up and saw a broken mirror. I crawled closer, and looked at my reflection. I took a sharp breath.

_**It's hiding in the dark**_

_**It's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**It wants my soul**_

_**It wants my heart.**_

The man, that _thing _in the mirror had a bloodied face, eyes mirroring the color, the blood dripping from his face and onto his hands. His moth opened in a silent scream of hopelessness and his white, sharp teeth shone in the dark.

_**No one can hear me scream**_

_**Maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Or maybe it's inside of me**_

_**Stop this monster!**_

I got up and ran as fast as I could. I opened the door with a loud _BAM! _and looked around. I saw Charlotte and Peter sitting and understandment flashed in his eyes. I came to them and fall down, my face in Char's lap.

_**I feel like a monster.**_


End file.
